


[Kingsman/王牌特工][Eggsy/Harry] 以父之名 In the name of Father

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>昨晚梦到slash大神对我说，要EH，要有肉。<br/>于是今天起来了，决定顺应召唤来一发！</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Kingsman/王牌特工][Eggsy/Harry] 以父之名 In the name of Father

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，Daddy issue有，Dirty-talk有，狗血纠结有……应该不算重口，有很多个人恶趣味……但最后是happy ending么么哒！
> 
> 如今国内电影终于上映了，大家都来萌年下嘛！  
> 年下好吃，年下带感，年下真的很赞的（棒读

1.

Eggsy早就不记得自己父亲的面容了，毕竟那个人去世的时候他还那么小。  
然而他一直记得父亲死后来访家里的戴眼镜的男人。  
西装革履，彬彬有礼，举止优雅，是他这辈子见到的第一位绅士。  
“孩子，好好保管这个。”  
多么郑重的请求，他居然愿意用对待大人一般的态度去信任他。  
接过属于父亲的勋章，Eggsy抬起头试图望进那双褐色的眼睛。  
其中涌动的暗潮Eggsy捕捉到了，可惜那时他仍无法明白。

 

2.

重逢时装作没认出对方并不是容易的事，他不得不强迫自己错开的胶着的目光。  
Harry Hart。Eggsy一步不落地跟在男人身后，心里默念了几遍。起码现在他知道对方的名字了。  
酒吧里Eggsy终于能够名正言顺地眯起眼打量着坐在对面的人：岁月似乎没有在他身上留下多少痕迹，反而赐予了他陈年美酒般的芳郁气质。  
Harry依然和多年前一样，衣冠楚楚，姿态端正，简直就是老派电影中走出来的迷人绅士。  
Eggsy明白他同样也在接受Harry的审视。他并不意外自己非常享受他的关注——尤其是亲眼目睹Harry是如何优雅地锁上门，轻而易举地打发那帮一直找他麻烦的混混之后。  
他迫不及待地跑去裁缝店见他，记住他说的每一句话，在凝视他的侧脸时咬住下唇，然而又小心翼翼（或许是徒劳）地掩藏内心几近盲目的崇拜和热忱。或许他真的太过需要一个父亲，需要一个年长的强大男性爱他、关心他，并在他迷茫时给予他鼓励与指引。  
可是都过了这么多年了。Harry偏偏要在这一刻——既不早也不晚地出现在Eggsy的生命里，保持着恰到好处的完美距离。  
Eggsy忍不住想对他撒娇，像个没长大的男孩子般争夺他的赞许；同时他又强烈地渴望Harry把他当作成熟的男人，一个值得信任的同伴。  
这种极端的矛盾让Eggsy十分恼怒：自己好不容易才驱除了脑海中纠缠不去的Harry帮他打领带时的笑容，又为两人间不经意的指尖碰触感到一股难以按捺的热潮。  
他到底期望从他那里得到什么呢？

 

3.

如Eggsy所预料的那般，Harry逐渐教会了他很多事情。  
真的就跟《窈窕淑女》里的希金斯教授与伊莱萨毫无二致；前者给了后者脱胎换骨的机会。  
在Eggsy眼里，Harry可比希金斯教授温柔多了：他教他餐桌礼仪，他教他上流社会喜爱的谈吐习惯，他教他使用各种武器，教他品酒，教他如何保养西装——总之，教导他如何成为一位真正的绅士。可在Harry面前，有几个人有资格自称为绅士呢？

其实大多数时间里都是Kingsman其他成员在训练Eggsy。但Eggsy坚信，只有Harry——只有他对自己的影响是远超一切的。  
为此负责设计课程、操心得脑门光亮的Merlin私下不知对Harry抱怨过多少次。  
而Harry都仅是微微一笑，不置可否。

 

4.

后来Eggsy常常思索，如果他没有在那个停雪的午后去Harry家找他，属于他们的故事会不会走向另一个更正常、更符合世俗常情的结局？  
如此一来，他所拥有的会是他将毕生敬重、亦兄亦父的人生导师，而非一位需要对母亲和妹妹隐瞒的年长自己三十岁的情人。  
可惜这世界上没有那么多如果。  
最重要的是Eggsy自己并没有感到过丝毫后悔，连类似的念头也没有。

那天和往常一样，Eggsy喊了声“Harry，是我”就推开了那扇虚掩的门。卧室空无一人，地板上有几个用过的安全套。  
Eggsy忿恨自己居然没记住刚刚大门前和他擦身而过的男人的样貌。大概他还不是一个合格的间谍。  
不知过了多久，持续不断的水声停了。Harry从浴室走出来，头发还是湿漉漉的，有几缕散开了遮挡于前额处。  
“我不知道你约会男人。”Eggsy发现自己居然敢用这种满是火药味的语气跟Harry说话。可他气炸了，已经什么都顾不上。  
“你不知道的事情有很多。”Harry回应的语气相当温和，没有惊慌失措，也没有指责Eggsy此时的鲁莽与失礼，甚至在对方猛地闯向他的浴室时侧开了身体。  
很好，洗漱台上牙刷和剃须刀都只有一把。Eggsy像巡视领地的犬类般环视了一圈，感觉稍微平静了点。  
Eggsy转身看向Harry，Harry也在注视他。Harry的神情还是非常平静，目光中满满的真挚关切。  
他在想怎么应付我、安抚我——至此，Eggsy心里的狂暴的声音总算战胜了理性的那一个。  
“比如说呢……”Eggsy故意慢悠悠地拖长语调，“比如说，你和我父亲私下里真正的关系？”  
Eggsy当然意识到他面前的Harry光着脚，包裹在一件暗红色的羊毛睡袍中。没有定制的三件套西装，没有雨伞钢笔和皮鞋，Harry整个人看起来不再那样的强大而致命，一切尽在掌控之中了。提到那个早不在世间的人让他眼角发红，流逝的时光似乎在一瞬间都回到了他的身上，Harry的眉目间甚至有点儿黯淡与疲惫的意味。  
是父亲让他露出了自己从未见过的表情吗？Eggsy认识的那个Harry应该是不会苍老的，闪闪发亮而且坚不可摧。  
究竟是谁？是谁让Harry露出这幅模样的？  
“我父亲和你……你们上过床吧？”  
Harry眼神一滞，似乎被这句话刺痛了，但他的身体仍旧纹丝不动。  
当然了，Eggsy心想，Harry是最顶级的特工，秘密组织不为人知的人形武器。被子弹击中都不会皱一下眉。他的几句挑衅又算什么呢。  
“Eggsy……”  
“多少次？”  
“Eggsy，回家去吧。”又是那种语重心长，让他又爱又恨的，仿若“父亲”般的口吻。  
好像在Harry眼里，Eggsy永远是个得不到心爱的玩具而捣蛋，以此希望引起大人注意的小男孩。  
Eggsy受不了这个，他将目光撇开。  
他实在不愿直视Harry那宽大的领口下粉红的痕迹——再怎样没有经验，他也清楚那绝不是过烫的热水或者蚊虫叮咬引起的。  
噢，他发现了更棒的——玻璃窗户上的手印。逼真得不得了的画面和声音无法抑制地在Eggsy脑海中浮现，他从没这么讨厌过自己出色的想象力。  
“我的父亲……他也曾经这样把你压在窗户上操吗？把你操得尖叫连连，爽到不用碰那里也能射出来？”  
“Eggsy，你现在该走了。”哈里的语气强硬了些。  
“——我不走。我他妈的才不走！”Eggsy试图用脏话掩饰自己的颤抖。哦天哪，在一位绅士面前他说脏话了。  
Harry似乎没介意。他沉默了一会儿，点起一根烟抽，“你想从我这里得到什么，Eggsy？”  
突然换了个冷淡而疏远的称呼，Harry缓缓地问：“Mr Unwin……年轻人，你希望我给你什么？”  
Eggsy茫然起来。对啊，他到底期望从Harry那里得到什么呢？Eggsy说不出话，感觉自己就像Harry此刻指尖那一点零星火光，渺小且转瞬即逝。  
其实他一直害怕，害怕自己在Harry心里就是一根香烟，能够在闲暇时带给他短暂的愉悦与满足，可是说到底也是无足轻重的。  
“Eggsy？”那张熟悉的脸近了些，Eggsy不确定是自己靠了过去或是Harry朝他走了过来。  
Harry。Harry。Harry拥有他理想的一切。强大，成熟，坚定，优雅……  
确切地说，Harry的存在本身就是Eggsy的全部理想。  
Harry Hart是无所不能的，他拥有Eggsy一无所知的过去，他拥有Eggsy无法插足的现在，甚至还有Eggsy难以追逐的未来。  
那么，自己到底期望从Harry那里得到什么呢？  
Eggsy望进Harry那从多年前似乎就没变过的茶褐色的眼睛，终于想明白了。  
他渴望彻底占有面前这个男人，用尽所有可能以及不可能的方式。  
这就是他的答案。

 

5.

Eggsy回过神，发现自己正啃咬似的吻那湿润的薄唇，用力得足以让Harry发出吃痛的吸气声。  
——嘿，要你好看。Eggsy有些莫名的得意，同时也觉得自己真是完全疯了；居然这样毫无章法地爱抚着一个比自己有经验百倍的男人，别提这个男人还是Harry Hart。很快Eggsy感觉到一双略微冰凉的手搭上了自己的后颈。毫无杀意，但牢牢占据在那里。他立刻做好被Harry打晕的心理准备。  
可是，年长的男人只是任由Eggsy吻着——真奇妙啊，在这个完全由他掌握主动权的亲吻里，自己才是被控制的那个，Eggsy迷迷糊糊地想。他觉得自己被捏成一个没有固定形状，布满了Harry指纹的小泥人。  
当Eggsy气喘吁吁地结束漫长的攻势Harry的嘴唇都被咬肿了。但他没有生气，凝视Eggsy的眼神还是那么的波澜不惊。  
他用手熟练而轻柔地调整了一下Eggsy脑袋的姿势，低声叹息：“看来我还得教你如何接吻。”  
天哪，那真是Eggsy听过的全世界最迷人的叹息了。

两人一边交换着不知已经是第几个得深吻，一边倒到了床上。虽然整个人还头昏脑胀着，Eggsy的雄性本能让他没忘记扯掉Harry的睡袍。他得趁对方还没后悔之前做好那件事。此时暴露在空气中的身体上有刀锋和子弹留下的伤痕，也有岁月刻下的细小皱纹。但Harry的姿态没有丝毫的逃避，他坦然自若地在Eggsy眼底舒展着自己身体的每一处，一如既往的优雅迷人。  
Eggsy没有多少可用的经验，只好默不作声地摸索如何取悦Harry的方法。他可不希望被Harry看不起。他大胆地凑过头去吻Harry的耳垂，将舌头塞进他窄小的耳廓，然后舔他的喉结和锁骨。明明比不上女人胸脯那般柔软，然而当年长男人的乳头因他不断的玩弄而翘起时，Eggsy感觉自己两腿之间的欲望简直涨得发痛。他一路往下，舔过肚脐和腿根，最终毫不犹豫地将对方最脆弱柔软的部分纳入口中。属于Harry的味道和温度铺天盖地向他袭来。可是窒息的感觉比起巨大的喜悦根本不值一提。Eggsy用鼻子吸了口气，小心翼翼地分开齿列开始动作。他先用舌尖在前端打转，再耐心地揉开那些敏感的褶皱；Eggsy第一次如此直接而鲜明感受到来自男性的欲望的勃动，他觉得Harry大概也喜欢他这样做。直到头顶的呼吸变得紊乱，他才敢确信自己成功了。

双腿被抬高至肩膀时，Harry的眼睫由于情欲的刺激而止不住抖动，但他紧紧握住Eggsy的手，那冷静的探寻目光似是在确认这个压在他身上、即将贯穿他的年轻男人是否清醒。  
尽管Harry没有真的开口，Eggsy却立刻明白了。  
他看着Harry的眼睛，郑重地说：“这是我想要的。”  
“你还很年轻。”  
“我已经是成年人了。能为自己的选择负责。”  
“我们差了三十岁。”  
“等我们都年纪都大了……七十岁和四十岁，八十岁和五十岁什么的……到了那时，三十岁就不算什么很大的差距。何况你看起来一点都不老。”  
“……Eggsy。”Harry似是好笑地皱起眉。  
“我今后绝不后悔……Harry，我是认真的。”  
Eggsy一字一句地说。Harry的脸庞顿时被一种柔和而安详的神情笼罩住。他点点头，将手松开，给予Eggsy跨越最后那条界限的允许。

跟所有初尝情事的年轻人一样，Eggsy急躁而凶狠地顶入，毫无保留、急不可耐，简直就像用匕首深深地插入仇敌的胸膛。爱恋之中，温柔的守望与绝望的破坏欲，往往如光与影般密不可分。辨认出混杂于肉体撞击的声音里的呻吟的那一刻，Eggsy真的产生了杀死所有曾经碰触过这具身体的男男女女的冲动。  
过度纵情的代价是Eggsy没有预料到的，他甚至没来得及提醒一声就达到了高潮。  
“我、我平时不是这么——”他这辈子最窘迫的时刻莫过于此，要知道失去童贞的那夜他都坚持了起码十来分钟。  
“没关系。”来自Harry的、同为男性的体贴让他更是无地自容。  
不等Eggsy再辩解什么，长满老茧的掌心已经极富技巧地握住了那半软的性器。Eggsy比许多人都清楚，那双手握过许多致命的武器，带走了数不尽的生命，要称为死神之手也不为过。然而，此刻那双手却因他化作了最甘美的诱惑与慰籍。  
点燃男性的肉欲本就不是什么难事，何况Eggsy的胸腔里还有颗滚荡的十足真心。  
比之前更为猛烈的抽插中，修长的双腿夹住了Eggsy的腰，深陷情欲中的Harry也不忘指点他的学生。  
对，就是那里……更深些……更多些……附在他耳边的低语好像被什么给黏住了，久久不去。  
而Eggsy除了心甘情愿地来回碾磨那甜蜜的一点外，再无所求。

 

6.

在伸手不见五指的黑暗中醒来时，Eggsy突然意识到，从头至尾Harry都任由他掌握主动权，并为他留了一丝余地。  
他随时可以退出，随时可以推开Harry走掉，让他们之间的关系回到正常的轨道上。  
是他自己不肯回头，不顾一切地跳了进去。  
而Harry一直是游刃有余的。Harry并不是非他不可。  
想到这点，Eggsy不由得觉得有点儿落寞。所幸他没有难过多久，毕竟他所爱的人就在他看得见、摸得着的地方。已经没什么好抱怨的了。  
他亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭背对自己的Harry的肩膀。那上面的汗液早就干掉了，导致整片皮肤变得有点黏糊。  
“……我爱你。”  
“你一定不知道，其实我……很早、很早以前就爱上你了。”  
“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”  
“……我非常非常爱你。我是认真的。想要跟你永远在一起。Harry，我爱你……”  
反反复复地呢喃着得不到回应的爱语，Eggsy的呼吸逐渐变得规律而绵长。  
沉寂之中，另一个低沉而成熟的声音这才悠悠响起：“……我也爱你啊。”

 

 

7.

 

Eggsy发现身边有一个年长的绅士情人伴随着许多好处。  
比如说Harry行事向来体贴又有涵养，不止带他出入各种上流场所，还大方地送他名贵实用的礼物。  
就连Eggsy自己都会在两人独处时开个无伤大雅的关于糖爹的笑话；当然，是在Harry视而不见的默许之下。正如Kingsman守则所述，绅士从不对冒犯他的行为有所反应，因为本来便无人胆敢冒犯他。  
不管怎么说，Harry在某些方面对Eggsy几乎到了纵容的地步。  
如果清晨被Eggsy契而不舍的饥渴爱抚弄醒，Harry最多用睡眼朦胧时特有的暗哑声音嘟囔几句以示不满与约束（然而，这达到的效果往往完全相反）。  
平时Eggsy只要记得事前摘掉他的黑框眼镜，扯住他的领带偷个吻完全是允许范围之内的举动。  
上周没出任务的Harry相当难得的出现给候选学员们讲解了小组任务的战略布置。大家早就受够了Merlin的严苛和出乎意料，各个都满面笑容，争先恐后地回答Harry提出的所有问题。Eggsy心底也乐意能与自己的情人多点儿相处时间，就算是以这种形式。  
问题在于，那天穿着一件剪裁非常得体的灰色马甲的Harry，叠着修长的双腿坐在讲台上的姿态让Eggsy口干舌燥了整整两小时。别的学员纷纷离开后，Eggsy慢慢走到正在收拾讲义的Harry背后。他这点也像极了老派的教授。  
“先生……”  
Harry没回头，做了个请讲的手势。  
“关于您提到的防守反击战术，我还是不太明白前期布置的必要性……”Eggsy目不转睛地盯着对方美好得致命的腰线，忍不住舔了下嘴唇，觉得有股电流源源不断地从自己脊椎尾部传上来。  
“你在我的课上表现得三心二意，Mr Unwin。”Harry懒得指出自己根本没讲什么见鬼的防守反击，转过身把袖子挽起到了肘部。  
“是的，我分心了，请您惩罚我。”尽管缺乏新意，但这种暗示的好处就是足够明显。  
Harry扬起眉，饶有兴味地审视Eggsy。那冷静的目光令得Eggsy顿时清醒了不少：天哪，他的得意忘形多半踩到Harry的底线了！这样轻佻的举止是不是令Harry失望了？Eggsy面颊发烫，结结巴巴地说，“对、对不起，Harry，我不是故意要来惹你……只是有一段时间没见面了，我……”  
“噢？Mr Unwin，你有多少天没见到我了？”年长的男人退了一步，重新坐回讲台上，不同的是这回他的腿没有并在一起。  
Eggsy在心底用自己这辈子知道的所有脏话感谢了一遍上帝。  
“三天零六个小时。”  
“三天零六个小时三十五分钟。从我进入这间教室开始算。”比自己年长许多的情人无疑是个非常出色的间谍，不仅拥有过人的记忆力还有可怕的掩饰能力，Eggsy根本不记得对方几时看过手腕上的表。  
“不过，你回答得还算不错。”要命的是Harry此刻的口吻仍是正经得不得了那种，就像他刚刚在课上夸赞Roxy提出的假设那样，而对Eggsy来说要命的是此时他的双腿摆得更开了，导致西裤下性器的形状愈发明显。  
“那么，先生……可以给我一点奖励吗？”Eggsy觉得自己再不过去抱住面前的男人真的就要死掉了。  
所幸一位绅士不会对急需帮助的人视而不见。Harry没再继续折磨Eggsy，偏头露出了“过来吧”的了然笑容。

不得不承认，把Harry压在教室里的讲台上操能排得上Eggsy所有不靠谱的疯狂性幻想前三名。  
散落的纸张和皮带，与上半身的整齐西装形成鲜明对比的赤裸下半身，凌乱的发丝，以及Harry脸上此刻隐忍而克制的神情，完全跟他湿梦里一模一样——甚至比那更美妙。  
Eggsy一边说着可笑又孩子气的下流话，一边前后耸动着腰身冲刺。而Harry则配合着对方的动作，将支配权完全交给了年轻的情人，偶尔发出颤抖的类似哀求的喘息声。  
Eggsy确实是个出色的学生，学什么都比普通的年轻人要快；从第一次插入就缴械投降，到现在已经能够迫得一向从容自律的Harry于性事中短暂失神了。  
“刚刚我一直在课桌下摸自己……单单望着你，Harry，我就能勃起了……”Eggsy不依不饶地朝他情人耳语着羞耻的情话，“对了，这间教室不会也有24小时监控吧？”  
“当然有。但我关了。”  
听到这回答Eggsy其实有那么一丝失落，倒也不是说他希望Kingsman的人知道他在教室里操自己的推荐人什么的……  
怀着乱七八糟的念头，Eggsy跟Harry一起到达了高潮。

Merlin如同传说中那位大魔法师，呼唤总是来得恰是时候。欲望释放后的美好余韵就此结束。  
“Harry，有任务。”  
“需要我几时到？”  
“越快越好，亚瑟有事和你商量。”  
“给我两分钟。”  
Eggsy自己都有些腿软，他穿好裤子后摊在地上，目瞪口呆地仰望着Harry只用了三十秒就把仪态打理得滴水不漏，仿佛刚才什么事情都没发生过。Eggsy十分庆幸自己到了嘴边的关心“你的腰没事吗”没来得及问出口。  
化身为人形武器的男人居高临下地俯视Eggsy，“有一件事请你牢记，你可以在私人时间里上我——在别的Kingsman面前务必称我为先生。任何时刻都不要忘记礼仪。”  
“是，先生。”  
天哪，Harry怎能从头到尾都这么酷。  
两眼亮晶晶地望着Harry离去的潇洒背影，Eggsy突然明白JB为什么喜欢对自己摇尾巴了。

 

8.

 

这世界上没有一帆风顺的恋情。Eggsy与Harry自然也不例外。  
不是争吵，Harry甚至极少提高嗓子说话，淡定得好像他什么都不在乎。  
Harry做什么事都遵循自己的格调和准则，他就是有本事能让Eggsy觉得他永远是正确的。  
于是Eggsy忍不住暗暗担心，如果有一天Harry要跟自己分手——当然，Harry肯定会选择最绅士、尽量不伤害任何人的方式——到了那时，他都会觉得本该如此然后平静地接受。这种患得患失的心理落差导致Eggsy会莫名其妙地发脾气，甚至讲些混账话引起自己年长的情人的注意。可往往在Eggsy陷入自我厌恶，纠结该如何歉之前，Harry已经用巧妙的方式表达了理解与原谅。  
每当这种情况发生，Eggsy觉得很丧气。为什么总是让他见到自己不成熟的一面呢？同时他拼命告诫自己，以后一定要稳重些。  
他坚信有一天自己会追上Harry的步伐，成为令他感到骄傲的Kingsman，成为他能够信任并依赖的真正绅士。  
就像他死去的父亲当初那样。  
不，不仅是单纯的取代而已——假如牺牲自己的性命能救Harry的话，Eggsy确信自己绝不会犹豫一秒。  
这样一来，Harry肯定也将铭记自己终生。当然，相比之下还是活着站在他的身边更好。  
活着的人的确永远都比不过已经逝去的，可Eggsy已经清楚Harry不像他的母亲，他不是那种因为悲恸而活在过去的人。  
Harry并没有遗忘，只是有些事他会选择藏于心底缅怀。  
怀着这样的信念，Eggsy发誓，总有一天他会变成比父亲更好的人，好到让Harry再也无法离开自己。  
可惜不管是替Harry去死，抑或是成长为更好的人陪伴Harry终生，命运都没仁慈到给他机会。

 

9.

 

“你这个变态！”  
“你怎么没把我父亲也做成标本？”  
那是唯独一次Eggsy亲眼目睹Harry的怒火。他目不转睛地盯着出言不逊的年轻人，像是试图抑制自己的声调不倾向于失控。如今Eggsy牙尖嘴利得能够用话语刺痛Harry了，那是他之前失败过无数次的挑战——然而，真正见到了年长男人眼眶含泪的脆弱，他的内心并没感到任何满足。  
Eggsy比谁都清楚Harry跟父亲并非那种关系。就像他清楚自己此刻并不是在生气Harry把他从继父那边带回来，不是他输给了那该死的扭曲测试，也不是Harry仍把他当作不懂事小孩子看待。  
其实就连生气都不是准确的形容。Eggsy是在恐惧，他恐惧自己才是Harry收藏的标本。  
这个他从没进入的房间里收藏着许多名贵的蝴蝶标本，而Harry曾说过，“如果你愿意适应、学习，你同样可以脱胎换骨。”  
Harry，我是不是跟这些蝴蝶一样，是你收藏的标本之一？  
“那天之后我所做的一切，都是在试图偿还他。”  
——其中包括了我。Eggsy苦笑，原来他的注视，他每一次关爱与纵容，都不过是通过自己来偿还父亲。  
然而心里另外有个悲伤的声音，那又如何？你有什么资格指责Harry，这个男人对自己足够好了，何况他真的失去过太多。  
责问与道歉的冲动在Eggsy脑海里交战个不停，两人僵持着，而Merlin再度恰到好处地出现。  
Harry留下一句“等我回来再处理你的事”就像以前一样为任务离开了他。  
永远的。

 

10.

 

干掉坏蛋，拯救世界，与公主共度春宵就跟做梦一样。  
梦醒以后，Eggsy继续穿着Harry为他订做的西装，模仿他说话的腔调和行事作风，独自搬进他的家，甚至继承了Galahad的称号。  
这不是个多棒的称号，Eggsy有次跟Roxy开玩笑说，自己可不希望哪天捧着圣杯死去；白发苍苍、满脸皱纹地老死在温暖的床上才是人生完美的句号。  
总之，Eggsy开朗乐观得连Merlin逐渐觉出不正常了。当然，作为一位出色的特工，Merlin的疑惑与担心掩饰得很好，但Eggsy注意到了，他装作什么都没发现。一次任务归来，Eggsy任由Merlin用一瓶好酒掏出了自己全部的心里话。他想，Harry肯定不希望自己的老友为自己担心。  
“我有一段时间里常常欺骗自己。这样的结局也不错。起码那时Harry走得不算痛苦，他一定在倒地之前就去了。”  
“再说了，他如果还活着，恐怕余生注定要活在屠杀平民的悔恨之中。”  
Merlin是个很好的听众，他什么都没说。  
“反反复复。Merlin，我都差点儿把自己说服了。”  
“……天啊，我要对他说的话还有那么多。”Eggsy放下空空的高脚杯，大颗的眼泪替代酒浆滴落到里头。  
他分明还有那么多的话想对Harry说。  
他想跟他道歉，为自己每一次愚蠢又无理的任性。  
他想跟他道谢，为他十七年来的默默关怀与守护。  
他想跟他说我爱你，告诉他不管你把我当做什么，其实我都不在乎了，只要你能活着回来。  
“……那么多。可是他不在了。”  
Merlin俯身拍了拍Eggsy的肩膀，给出了理应是最好的安慰：“Eggsy，不管你想说什么……我想Harry肯定都知道。”  
Eggsy把脸埋入手掌，一时之间哽咽得说不出完整的句子来。Merlin是对的，Harry其实都知道。然而，正是这一点更让Eggsy加倍的难过。  
他就这么失去了Harry，他此生的挚爱。  
宛如命运，Harry多年前失去了Eggsy的父亲。  
而现在轮到Eggsy失去Harry了。

 

11.

 

Eggsy没告诉Merlin的是他经常梦见Harry。  
这也没什么奇怪的，如今他毕竟住在Harry的房子里，到处都是他们的回忆。  
梦境之中没有血，也没有那声可怕的，结束一切的枪响。绝大部分时间两人都在疯狂地做爱，在熟悉或陌生的地方偷欢。  
Eggsy总会急不可耐地脱去Harry永远完美无缺的西装，用舌头夺走对方除了回吻以外的所有选择——Eggsy才不想听到Harry前来跟他道别呢。  
有时他们用Eggsy过去最喜欢的姿势：十指紧紧相握，年长的男人坐在他的胯部摆动着腰肢，如此一来Eggsy便有余力欣赏对方向后扬起的脖子曲线以及胸口的齿痕。  
有时他们用Eggsy没敢要求过的姿势：他原始又直接得如动物那样的骑着Harry，一次又一次地插入最深处，高潮来临之前他的左手手指就会在Harry的腰部留下淤青，而高潮来临那刻他的右手手背则会被Harry咬破。  
梦里的Harry从不拒绝他的索求，就像他仍在世时那样。  
Harry，我想把你留在身边。可以的话，我非常乐意被你毁掉。Eggsy在梦中无声地祈求道。  
而Harry一言不发，仅用非常悲伤的目光回望他。好像他已经毁了Eggsy似的。  
但Eggsy固执地认为这没什么不好；如果他醒来发现枕头和被子湿了，这证明了他还没忘记Harry，反而将他铭记得更深。  
就像Harry用他独有的方式来纪念所失去的一切，Eggsy也找到了属于自己的方式。

 

12.

 

早期的调查错估了对方的实力，Eggsy在某次境外任务中陷入了极端的险境。   
他只来得及跟Merlin报告“情况不太妙”就被飞速而来的子弹切断了保持通讯的余力。  
混战中，天空开始下起毛毛细雨，Eggsy一边退入昏暗的小巷，一边感叹这个国家的天气其实与英格兰也没多大区别。  
大约一个小时后，他狼狈地坐在墙角的垃圾桶旁，脚边有多具敌人的尸体，巷子里还有更多。  
Eggsy付出的代价是的肩旁中了两枪，腹部在近身搏斗时被割了个大口子。他把所有能用的武器都用尽了，就算是最严格的上司也不会评价有人能做得比他更好。  
远远的有零散的脚步声正在朝他靠近，可惜他站都站不起来。  
所以，这大概就是最后了吧，Eggsy感觉自己的临终时刻非同一般的宁静。  
我终于要去见Harry了，他翘起嘴角，有些久违的雀跃与释然。啊，不知道下一任Galahad会是怎样的家伙？若Roxy推荐的人能成功继任我就好了……唉，太对不起妈妈，她的还是噩梦成真了……她会有多伤心啊。还好妹妹能疏解她的忧愁，她是个善解人意的好姑娘。  
Harry……自己这几年的表现应该能让他自豪吧？他会赞许地对自己说“你做得很好，我以你为傲”吧？  
因为失血过多，Eggsy的视线愈加地模糊了，持续的剧痛让他的大脑开始分泌内啡肽，他似乎隐隐看到了Harry的身影，他的爱人前来迎接他了。  
“Eggsy！别闭眼！”  
等等，这不是幻影——是Harry——活生生的Harry！他比Eggsy记忆里消瘦了不少，下巴处残留的胡渣和略显邋遢的服装让人没法相信他曾是一位风度翩翩的绅士间谍；但Eggsy绝不会认错Harry。  
那把熟悉的黑伞正起着它最广为人知的用途，为他们挡住了冰冷的雨水。Eggsy魂牵梦绕的爱人正跪在地上，把他紧紧抱在怀里。  
“……Harry？你……你还活着……？”  
“是的。我借用那个机会，换了个身份到美国来执行一个长期的机密卧底任务。”Harry言简意骇地解释了前因后果，低下头专注地给Eggsy做止血的急救。  
“你……连我都不告诉？”  
“机密任务。Kingsman只有Merlin对此知情。”  
该死的Merlin。见鬼的“我想Harry都知道”。这帮冷血又无耻的混蛋特工。  
“那你为什么跑来救我？Merlin告诉你我遇险了？”  
“Eggsy，少说话。你流了很多血，必须保持体力。”  
Harry转移话题的本事Eggsy早就见识过，Eggsy再度觉得自己像个彻底的傻瓜，见到Harry复生的惊喜瞬间就被背叛的恼怒盖过了。  
他拼命挣扎着，试图脱离Harry温暖的怀抱，腹部的伤口一定被撕裂得更大了，但Eggsy一点都不在乎。  
“你他妈来救我干什么？你的机密任务怎么办？听着，我可不会再放你一个人走。”  
“冷静点，Eggsy。别跟小孩子似的。你伤得很严重，这可不是闹着玩——”Harry皱起眉，厉声制止。  
没有什么任务比你的生命更重要，为什么他就是不肯这样安抚自己呢？  
“淑女和卖花女的真正区别，并非是她的举止行为，而是她是如何被对待的（注：窈窕淑女的台词）。”  
“你到底把我当什么？一个需要你溺爱的什么都不懂的小鬼？还是你收藏的偿还我父亲的标本？哦，或者是一个十分方便的年轻床伴？”Eggsy把这几年坚守的绅士守则通通抛到了脑后，“Harry，你总是高高在上地容忍我所做的一切，但你却连句我爱你都不肯说——”  
“我爱你。”  
Eggsy彻底愣住了，Harry又重复了一遍，“我爱你，Eggsy。”  
“还记得那个雪停的下午吗？你撞见了Ben离开我家。”  
那个彻底将两人的关系扭到另一个方向的下午，Eggsy自然记得非常清楚。  
“……如果我告诉你，那时我其实是故意的呢？”Harry话语中的愧疚之情既陌生又熟悉。  
Eggsy不敢置信地抬头，他抖作一团，已经失去了说话的能力，也开始看不清Harry的脸了。他只好伸出手去感受。Harry立刻就回握住他的手。Harry脸上湿漉漉的，是血还是雨水？应该是我的血吧，Eggsy告诉自己，雨比这冰冷多了。  
“我很抱歉，Eggsy……是我做错了。抱歉让你产生那样的感觉。我只是……想给你所有我能给你的东西……”  
那欲泣的脆弱表情Eggsy从未见过，好像Harry即将失去的是他的整个世界一般。  
“不要死……不要死……”  
Eggsy愿意用任何代价来换取开口安慰Harry的力气；他想告诉他无论如何自己迟早都会爱上他的；他想对他承诺自己绝不会丢下他一个人，可惜没来得及再说什么，Eggsy就这么被拖入了温暖而沉静的黑暗之中。

 

13.

 

刺眼的白色。  
特工的训练让Eggsy在醒来的那一刻本能地摸了摸自己的下巴，按胡须生长的速度，他大概睡了两天左右。  
然后，他意识到自己的另一只手正被人握着。  
——是Harry。他满脸倦容，趴在床边一动不动。如果不是病床上有一堆输液管，加上他的身体仍旧虚弱，Eggsy打赌自己肯定要把是Harry抱到身边睡，那姿势看起来真的太不舒服了。  
“你醒了？”有位年轻护士这时推门走了进来，她欣喜地朝Eggsy宣布道，“你恢复得比我们预期的要快许多。”  
大概是发现Eggsy的目光一直没离开过他床边的男人，护士柔声续道：“你爸爸真的非常关心你。你做完手术后片刻都不肯离开你的身边，劝也劝不动。不眠不休地守着你整整两天啦。对了，你现在感觉如何？有哪里不适吗？”Eggsy总算不舍地移开视线，他敏锐地注意到她正朝自己暧昧地眨眼。  
“谢谢，我感觉非常好。实话说，我这辈子感觉最棒的就是此时此刻。”不顾护士略微诧异的眼神，Eggsy镇定地说，“还有，他不是我爸爸，是我更好的另一半（my better half）。”  
那一瞬间护士的表情相当的精彩，Eggsy拼命忍住了发笑的冲动，他突然有点儿遗憾Harry错过了这个。  
“我知道他是很有魅力没错，遗憾的是他已经退出市场啦。”  
算了，Eggsy又想，如果此刻Harry真的还醒着，绝对要斥责他竟对一位女士这么没礼貌。

“我只是……想给你所有我能给你的东西。”那时Harry是这么说的。  
Eggsy低头望着Harry，为什么连他的爱都比Harry的年轻这么多呢？在他尽想着如何索求的时候，Harry却只是给予自己他的所有。  
让Harry伤心、露出别人都见不到的模样的一向不是自己反复提到的父亲，而是自私又无知的自己。  
都说年轻人的爱如同烈火般充满激情，因诚实而耀眼，可是Harry的爱，才是经过了岁月与无数伤痛后沉淀下来的、真正而永恒的爱情。  
Eggsy本以为自己是爱得更深的那个，可他错了。连这一点自己都比不上Harry，可真不甘心啊。Eggsy轻声叹息着。

“年轻人，你的路还长着呢。”如果听到自己这么开口抱怨，Harry多半会微笑着揶揄他。  
Eggsy垂下身，吻了吻Harry的额角，那儿已经有几根无法避免的银丝了。  
没有关系，还剩下多少年都好，他已经决定要跟Harry一起把这条路走完。

满足地闭上眼，Eggsy不忘在心里补充了一句，如果这路上有人敢来追你，我就把他们全都绊倒。

 

-end-


End file.
